


Accept Me

by crypticMyriad



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticMyriad/pseuds/crypticMyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>              “For after all, the best thing one can do when it is raining is let it rain.” </em><br/><em>              ― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow</em><br/>--~--</p><p> </p><p>Based on an 'Accept Me' Drabble prompt. I kinda steered off course with the original idea of the prompt.<br/>Also I still can't name fics to save my life.</p><p>--~--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept Me

       Fingers drum against the windowpane as steel-colored eyes dart across the matching gray storm clouds that swirl around outside, dropping raindrops with a force loud enough to create little thuds against their roof. The man's tapping finds a rhythm in the impacts, and as he watches droplets strike the asphalt outside and burst, he hums, grateful that neither him nor his husband needed to leave the house.   
  
                         Shitty weather calls for relaxing days-in.  
  
       The day so far, however, still hadn't been the greatest. Levi had been hoping for a day like this to get rid of stress--to just lounge about inside with Marco and hold him tight, something they hadn't been able to do for long periods of time for awhile. However the other had seemed almost distraught when he realized the weather would be too bad for any sort of travel, avoiding the shorter man almost entirely before finally announcing that he was going to shower and heading toward the bathroom. Levi had remarked, jokingly, that he could probably just stand outside for two minutes and get a better one then their shower could get him. He was surprised that it hadn't amused the other.  
  
                               That was a little over an hour ago.  
  
       The water was still running, and it gave Levi some unneeded time to mull over the worry that was gnawing at the back of his mind. Lately Marco had been unresponsive to him a lot of the time--it wasn't just today. The older man still coudn't pinpoint why, but insecurities weighed down his stomach like lead. Since Marco's decision to be asexual, the man had been worried to approach any situation that was remotely close to such. If they cuddled, he'd shift his hips away in-case of accidental arousal,and other things such as that. He didn't want Marco to feel like he had to cater to his foolish needs. If he was turned on at any point, he'd take care of it himself in a place such as the bathroom and such. Of course, desires to do anything with anyone but his husband were nonexistent. No one else meant a thing to him, however it still tired him out and Levi had ended up snapping at everyone more than usual, including his husband.  
  
       He just felt like it was his fault. Like he was doing something wrong, though those feelings had always been there. Even before Marco.  
  
       The sound of the shower being turned off was just loud enough to draw Levi out of his thoughts and his head turned toward the door, fingers stilling in their tapping. He pushed himself from his chair, arching his back as he raised fingers over his head, stretching joints with a quiet grunt. His feet moved of their own accord, until he was positioned at the side of the door, leaning his shoulder against the frame and just listening to the movements inside.  
  
       He still could feel his chest swell with a happiness at who he knew was behind the door, and fingers idly toyed with the wedding band that remained on his finger. He never took it off, no matter what the situation. The fact he was even with Marco like this still felt like a dream, and sometimes he worried he might wake up.   
  
       The door began to open, then, and Levi didn't waste time with launching himself at his husband, perhaps a little more roughly than intended as they almost fell backwards--well, Marco backwards, Levi forwards--into the bathroom. The older man's arms slipped around the other's waist, noting that he felt skin instead of the material of a shirt. He must have forgotten in his haste to avoid him. The thought sent a small tinge of pain through his chest.  
  
_I don't know what I did--_  
_\--but I'm sorry._  
  
       Pressing his face into the other's chest, Levi took a deep breath, refusing to let him go even as they leaned precariously, Marco half propped up against the sink, Levi's grip around him tight as if he might disappear or run away if he let go.   
  
       "I don't understand why you're suddenly avoiding me all of the sudden, but I don't like it."  
  
       His words were quiet, the only sound in the house aside from the dripping shower head and the drumming of raindrops. He turned his head slightly, watching a few lines of water dribble down Marco's shoulder from his still-damp hair.   
  
       "If this has something to do with your sexuality, I don't give a damn about that." Maybe Levi missed the intimacy, but he didn't need it to function.   
  
       He really just missed Marco. His beautiful, perfect husband who was just distancing himself more and more, without ever really telling Levi why.  
  
       "I just want my husband back. The one that isn't scared to lay awake with me at night. The one that doesn't flinch away from me. The one that doesn't act like he can't trust me--"  
  
                                                  A pause.  
  
       Marco did trust him, didn't he? There was no reason he shouldn't. Hell, Levi was a bad person, or at least he had been, but there was no fucking way that he'd hurt Marco. He didn't deserve the man before him, but he wanted to do his damnedest to make him happy if it was the last thing he could do.  
  
       Turning his head again so his face was pressed against his husband's chest, he pressed a kiss there.  
  
       Pulling his head back, he took a long moment to glance over the freckles dotting Marco's skin. Normally Levi didn't draw attention to them--it wasn't necessary to constantly point out the light marks, especially when he knew how much the other hated them being brought up, but he pressed lips to a few of the ones dotting his husband's body now.  
  
       "If you're worried about me not being interested in you anymore  
                     because of your body,  
                                   because of your sexuality,  
                                                 because of what others think--  
                                                               --then stop."  
  
       Levi takes a deep breath, pressing more kisses to a few of the more noticeable clusters of freckles on his husband's form. They're cute, but more importantly they're a part of him. While nothing to freak out over, they're still one of the many things Levi likes. nuzzling his cheek against Marco's chest, head placed to listen to his heartbeat, he continues.  
  
       "You're perfect to me. Fucking perfect and beautiful and smart and so fucking talented. I'm the luckiest person in the world and just because I'm older and just because we aren't sexual anymore doesn't fucking mean that I want anyone else or that I want to leave. Marco Bodt.  
I.  
Only.  
Want.  
You.  
Alright?"  
  
       He finishes his little speech with a kiss to Marco's lips, sweet and gentle--everything Levi used to hide about himself. To everyone else, he's the same stoic asshole he's always been. But with Marco, he's a normal person.  
  
                                          And he loves that.


End file.
